I'll Die In Your Arms With My Last Goodbye
by Micathloren
Summary: A work done in the hospital: Ken died in Mia's arms with a sweet goodbye.. losing your loved one is as if your heart is torn to millions of pieces and they turn to ashes thereafter... [MIAxKEN]


Yey! This is my very first fiction that is written by me, Cathloren, that revolves around Mia and Ken!!! Yey audience cheers and applauds!! Well, this is originally made by Mica but, well, she refused to finish it because of her unfinished Layla/Yuri fiction. But, no worries, because Mica reminded me about the ending part of the story. Hope you'll like it!

**DISCLAIMER:** Kaleido Star and its properties aren't mine and they will never be mine.

**I'll Die In Your Arms With My Last Goodbye**

**By Micathloren (Cathloren only)**

This should never have happened. It was the worst fight Mia and Ken have in their lives. Mia and Ken just broke up from their relationship. I hate to admit but it's Ken's fault why Mia still has to go to his house and fight about a single subject: May. It had been a long time since Ken and May had their relationship after May broke up with Leon because he has another (particularly Sora). Mia has to admit that May is such a playgirl, for all May done to Leon; she is now getting Ken from Mia. Mia is really jealous when she found out from Rosetta that May kissed Ken in the lips inside the restroom without anyone's notice.

Well, it's normal for her to be jealous because she was Ken's one and only beloved girlfriend by now. Right now, Mia was crying outside Ken's house and slowly walks along the sidewalks of his neighborhood. On that snowy night, Ken was supposed to introduce Mia to his family but, it end up in an ugly mess. Mia's red puffy eyes are still crying of jealousy when Ken admitted the whole truth to Mia that he had never love her. For his opinion, Mia is like his shadow that keeps on following him. Mia was hurt, and Ken knew that.

'_It's true. I kissed May without your notice. Mia, you must understand that I've never loved you. I love May, and only May!'_ Those sentences were on Mia's mind again. Those words were the words that hurt her heart and her feelings. Mia cannot accept of what Ken just said. It's like he had torn her heart into millions of pieces. Behind her, Ken was chasing after her.

"Mia, wait! Let me explain!" Ken stopped from running when he reached Mia.

Mia, on the other hand, faced him with such anger on her face, "After I've done for you!" Mia yells Ken.

Ken was so surprised and he admit that it's his fault why they broke up.

"I heard enough from you, KEN!" Mia's tears were dropping to the snowy ground.

"I know EVERYTHING! You don't have to EXPLAIN to me because I understand you perfectly! It's over, Ken! You said it yourself: WE'RE THROUGH!" Mia shouted at Ken and turn away but Ken grabbed her wrist for her to stop.

Mia faces him again, "What?"

Ken really wants to say sorry to Mia for what he have done to her. He knew that he has a sin to repent. He really feels guilty about their separation, "Mia, our separation doesn't mean that I don't love you…"

"But you said it yourself! You told me that you never have loved me, and I accept that!"

"It's not that…" Ken embraces Mia while she was crying hard.

Being separated is so painful. Mia could feel that pain when she remembered that Sora and Leon separated because of May. When she remembers that scene of Sora and Leon's fight, she could imagine her and Ken fighting and it came true. Being a jealous girlfriend is harder that she thought.

"It's over, Ken," Mia removes herself from Ken's embrace and crosses the road.

She was crying, Ken could see that. Her red puffy eyes were filled with tears of sadness, jealousy, despair, anger, and love. For a year of relationship with Ken was Mia's happiest moment of all. But, she didn't know that it is also Ken's happiest moment of all. Now that he lost that moment, he now wanted Mia back. Maybe he could court Mia again. It was sad to say that Mia is far from Ken's position right now. She is now in the middle of the road and… is ready for an accident. Horn sounds of a car made the people around the subdivision astonished to observe a young lady crossing the street. Ken saw that speeding car in the road and it looks like it will hit on Mia, who is particularly focusing on her tears and didn't mind the vehicle. That is a speeding car that Ken and the people saw.

"MIA!!!" Ken ran after Mia to save her. Mia heard that scream and noticed the speeding vehicle going near her. She shouted for help until…

'_Ken,'_ Ken's name was on Mia's mind when Ken reached her and pushed her to the other side of the road and, instead of her to be on the accident, it was him who was hit by the car.

Mia, who was pushed by Ken, saw what happened and shouted out his name.

Mia's feelings were confusing. She didn't know what she felt. Is it despair, or sadness? She saw Ken's body being thrown several inches away from her. When she saw that, she felt that her life is now in living hell. She doesn't know what to do that Ken was the victim of the incident…not her. Ken is the only man of her dreams. He is the only man that made her happy in times of gloominess. He is the only person that made Mia live in a world of fantastic reality. Ken Robbins…the only man that she could sacrifice her life for. Now, it's alternate. He is the one risking his life for the woman he cheated and loved.

She gets nearer to him, not caring about the injuries she have, and places him in her arms.

"Ken, wake up… please, I beg you… Ken," Mia repeated that for many times, with tears, to beg Ken to wake up whose eyes were closed.

Blood scattered in Ken's face, body, now Mia's arms and hands. Blood, too, reminds Mia about Leon's accident three months ago. Sora almost lose him but, that was an **almost**. He is right now with Sora, still alive and survived from the serious and quite dangerous operation. Now, Mia felt like Sora felt the day when Leon got in an accident. Mia realized how important a person is. Right now, she forgets everything about May and her relationship with Ken. She doesn't care about those anymore. She just want Ken to wake up…

"Ken, please tell me you're alright!" Mia said to Ken while staring at him while crying, so afraid that Ken might lose his life from the accident and his non-operated heart condition.

"Mia…" Ken began to open his eyes and he whispered Mia's name when he cupped Mia's face.

Mia saw Ken smiling when he saw her, "Good thing…y-you're… not hurt…"

Ken risked every pain and every sorrow that he has right now. He just needed to say the words that he wanted Mia to hear. Mia felt that Ken is so weak. She could feel that. Then, a lot of people from the subdivision came to see, even Ken's family.

"Ken, oh Ken," Mia said with tears on her cheeks, "Please, do live for me, please. Please don't let go…"

"Mia…" Ken called out her name once again.

Mia reminded Ken of Sora. Once he fell for Sora but, she only treated him as a friend. Both Mia and Sora don't suit sadness and despair. It's like they're one. But, Ken must face this challenge. He'll try to risk everything to live a second life with Mia. He must live for her. He MUST! Mia could see that Ken wants to die now because of weakness. "Mia…" Ken once again said her name, "I… love you, Mia…" Mia was touched by his words that she felt that there's love on those words, "I love you, too, Ken."

Ken once again cupped her face. He gently felt the smooth of her face. He really wanted to stay. He wants to live a life with her. He wants to build a family with her. Now, he realized how Mia is important. He is not anymore thinking about May. He is now thinking of what he's going to do: to live or to die. He is so fragile now. He could feel that the wind is escaping from his lungs. He could feel that his heart condition is getting worse. He is suffering, but he had no choice but so say, "Good…bye,"

When Mia heard that, she felt as if the world ended. She felt that the time stopped. She felt that everything has lost: her job, friends, life, and Ken. Ken's hand slipped from her face and he felt so lifeless. Mia could see that Ken went pale. His eyes are closing. He is not breathing. His heart stops from pounding. His soul is not inside his body anymore. His head was tilting; he doesn't have the enough strength to force it for him to stare at Mia. Now, she didn't know what to do. He's…. dead!

"KEN!!!" Mia's tears burst out suddenly, and embraces Ken tightly for she was really frightened of what happened. She repeatedly called out his name. She doesn't want to stop calling his name until he wakes up but, it was too late. Losing Ken is a hard thing that Mia cannot accept. She could see Ken's family crying. Now, she is crying on losing Ken… forever.

On that night, she can't stop from crying and thinking about Ken. She remembered their laughter, tears, and successes with Ken. In the Cape Mary Hospital, Lucy, Ken's younger sister, contacted Ken's and Mia's friends from Kaleido Stage. While waiting for the guys to show up, the driver of the vehicle was the one who brought Ken and Mia to the hospital. Well, it's now only Ken who was inured, you know. Mia has a sprain on her right foot.

She recalls the moments she have with Ken, together with her friends.

_On her birthday, Ken gave her a bouquet of flowers. On the day after her birthday, it was the day when Ken proposes her to be his girlfriend. She was so happy. She can't stand her happiness. _

When that moment came to Mia's mind, tears once again flow down from her pale blue eyes. That was her happiest day. She remembered how Ken proposed her.

Mia was looking at the window of the room of Ken, who was operated by the doctors and nurses. She was still crying. She cannot accept that she had lost Ken. She can't stop her eyes from crying and staring from her beloved. Unexpectedly, May was the one who first reached the hospital.

"Mia!" May called out her name.

"What are you doing here?" Mia frowningly asked.

May felt sorry of what she had done to her and Ken. May, like Ken, felt so guilty.

"I'm sorry of what happened between me and Ken, Mia, but…" When May saw Ken on the window, still being operated by the doctors and nurses, she began to cry. Mia knew that May loves Ken, too. The two girls can't fog their sight over a man they loved. Suddenly, Sora, Anna, Layla, Marion, Sarah, Rosetta and the others reached the room and spotted both May and Mia with Lucy seating on the bench near the room.

"Mia! May! Lucy!" They called out their names.

They stopped from running when a doctor got out of the room and looks like he is saying something to Mia and May. They didn't hear it, though, but they could feel Mia's and May's broken hearts when they shudder from surprise. Slowly, Anna and Sora neared the two with the others behind their backs. Suddenly, Mia hugs Anna while crying, while May hugs Sora while crying. The two never wanted to hear this, especially when Mia doesn't want to hear that Ken is dead, again.

"He's dead…" Mia and May whispered to both Sora and Anna, still in their hug.

I know it's no time for jokes but, Anna signaled the guys with her 'beheaded sign' as a sign that Ken's dead. You know, when your hand is going to create an imaginative line on your neck like you're going to be beheaded.

Then, the guys cried like children losing candies.

'_This is what it feels if you lose your loved one…'_ Mia thought when she once again looked at Ken's dead body on the room.

Now, the two girls don't know what to do. After all May have done, from Leon to Ken, she don't know if she's going to live longer. Mia, on the other hand, feels her world exploded.

_Losing you loved one is as if your heart is torn into millions of pieces and turns to ashes lately…_

**End**

Whew! This was updated, FINALLY!!! I spotted some grammar errors with my neighbor, Miami. But, anyway, Mica cried when she read this! What about you? Did you cry, too? Please review!!!


End file.
